


Verirrt und gefunden?!

by Feuchen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mauzi & Pikachu finden sich alleine in einem Schneegebiet wieder ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verirrt und gefunden?!

Leichter Schneefall setzte ein, während Mauzi und Pikachu im Norden von Blizzach durch den Schnee gingen oder es zumindest versuchen, da das ganze für Pokémon nicht unbedingt einfach war, so hoch, wie der Schnee schon war. Durch einen unglücklichen Unfall waren sie von den Menschen, mit denen sie schon seit einiger Zeit auf Reisen waren, mal wieder getrennt worden und nun saßen sie in dieser - scheinbar noch ziemlich unberührten - Schneegegend fest. Es sah nämlich nicht wirklich so aus, als wenn hier ab und zu jemand lang lief.  
"So wird das nie was", murrte Mauzi und versuchte halbwegs auf dem Schnee zu gehen und nicht in diesem zu versinken.  
"Pika pi ~Irgendwie müssen wir aber zurück finden!~", schaute Pikachu ihn ernst an und drehte sich zu Mauzi um, "chu pikachu ~du musst ja nicht mit kommen.~"  
"Ich kann dich doch nicht in dieser gefährlichen Gegend alleine lassen, Pikachu", blickte Mauzi lächelnd zu ihm, auch wenn man das Lächeln schon fast mehr als ein hinterhältiges Grinsen sehen konnte.  
"Pi-chu pika ~Wie du meinst~", sprach Pikachu und sprang weiter durch den Schnee hindurch, was einfacher schien, als normal zu laufen, wenn man die ganze Zeit in der Schneedecke drohte zu versinken.  
"Ach Pikachu~", sagte Mauzi und sprang dem Elektropokémon hinter her, "wir wissen nicht mal, wo wir überhaupt hin müssen."  
"Pikachu chu pi ~Wir könnten ja mal schauen, dass wir Pokémon finden, die sich hier auskennen~", meinte Pikachu und blieb nun doch wieder stehen, um sich umzudrehen, auch wenn das ein Fehler war, da er nun wieder anfing in dem Schnee zu versinken.  
Leicht den Kopf schief legend sah Mauzi ihn an, während er neben Pikachu schritt. "Hast du hier irgendwo auch nur ein einziges Pokémon gesehen?!"  
"Chu pika pikachu ~Haben wir denn nach welchen gesucht?~", fragte Pikachu stattdessen nach und ging dann wieder weiter durch den Schnee stapfend, "pika pi pikachu ~wir müssen uns beeilen.~"  
"Warum hast du es eigentlich so eilig, Pikachu?", fragte Mauzi nach, während er ebenfalls weiter neben ihm her ging.  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Hast du vergessen, dass Morgen Weihnachten ist?~", wandte sich Pikachu erneut um, "pikachu chu pi pika ~ich will jedenfalls an Weihnachten bei Ash und den anderen sein.~"  
"Weihnachten?", sah Mauzi ihn verwirrt an, "dir liegt etwas an diesem Fest?"  
"Pikachu pika ~Ich finde es schön zusammen mit meinen Freunden zu feiern~", meinte Pikachu ernst und sah das Katzenpokémon an, "pika pichu pikachu ~warum fragst du das? Magst du Weihnachten nicht?~" Kurz schüttelte Pikachu sich, um einige Schneeflocken los zu werden und sah dann weiter Mauzi mit einem sanften Lächeln an.  
"Was sollte ich daran schon finden?", sah Mauzi das Elektro-Mauspokémon ernst an und drehte sich weg, um weiter durch den Schnee zu springen, "komm, ich bringe dich zu deinen Freunden und endlich aus diesem Schneesturm raus."  
Verwirrt schaute Pikachu ihm nach, sprang dann aber ebenfalls wieder weiter durch den Schnee und nach kurzem wieder neben Mauzi her. "Pika pi pikachu ~Du solltest dich darauf freuen und Weihnachten mit deinen Freunden feiern.~"  
Ohne Pikachu anzusehen schüttelte Mauzi den Kopf und sprang einfach weiter durch das Schneetreiben. "Das wäre nur Zeitverschwendung. Ich werde nie etwas an diesem Fest finden, Pikachu."  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Und wenn du mit uns feierst?~", fragte Pikachu nun einfach so nach und lächelte Mauzi von der Seite her an, während sie zusammen durch den Schnee sprangen, "pikachu chu pika pikachu ~an Weihnachten sollten wir uns eh nicht bekämpfen.~"  
Verwundert und nicht wirklich glaubend, was Pikachu ihn da gefragt hatte, blieb Mauzi nun doch wieder stehen und starrte das Elektropokémon an. "War das ernst gemeint, Pikachu?" Immerhin war er sonst immer nur daran interessiert Pikachu zu fangen, wieso lud dieses Pikachu ihn jetzt ein mit ihnen zu feiern?  
Pikachu nickte nur lächelnd. "Pikachu pika ~Ja, war es.~"  
Eine Träne unterdrückend sah Mauzi zu ihm und lächelte ruhig. "Du bist wirklich in Ordnung, Pikachu", sagte Mauzi und wischte sich kurz mit einer Pfote über die Augen, bevor er wieder zu der gelben Maus sah, "aber wir sollten jetzt erst mal gucken, dass wir weiter kommen und zumindest mal einen Unterschlupf vor dem Schnee finden. Es wird ja immer heftiger."  
Pikachu nickte und sprang sogleich weiter durch den Schnee. "Pikachu chu pika ~Suchen wir einen Unterschlupf fürs erste.~"  
Mauzi folgte ihm weiter und sie kämpften sich ihren Weg durch den ganzen Schnee, auf der Suche nach einer Höhle oder etwas ähnlichem, wo sie das Schneegestöber abwarten konnten.

Was allerdings gar nicht so einfach war, da in dieser Gegend scheinbar wirklich gar nichts war, geschweige jemand lebte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie auch nicht so lange weiter nach einer Höhle oder so suchen, wenn sie nicht in dem Schnee die ganze Zeit drohten zu versinken und die einzige Möglichkeit, dass zu verhindern, war nun mal weiter zu gehen.  
"Wir finden hier nie heraus, Pikachu", seufzte Mauzi weiter durch den Schnee springend.  
"Pika pikachu ~Das wird schon~", sagte Pikachu und sprang von dem Schnee ein Stück nach unten, bevor er zu Mauzi herüber rief: "Pikachu chu ~Hier ist zumindest eine Höhle.~"  
Verwundert folgte Mauzi ihm und sprang dann ebenfalls in die Höhle herunter, wo sie von dem Schnee erst einmal runter kamen und dem immer heftigeren Schneefall auswichen. "Wie hast du die gefunden, Pikachu?"  
"Pikachu chu pi ~Habe diese komische Erhöhung im Schnee gesehen und nach geguckt, ob darunter was ist~", sagte Pikachu und lächelte ihn an, "pi-chu pika pikachu ~aber was machen wir jetzt?~"  
"Gut, okay...", nickte Mauzi und drehte sich dann zu dem Höhlenausgang um, der fast komplett zugeschneit war. So einfach würden sie aus dieser Höhle nicht raus kommen. "Das ist eine gute Frage... Meinst du diese Höhle führt irgendwo hin?" Er drehte sich wieder zu Pikachu und sah nebenbei ins Innere der Höhle, die ziemlich dunkel war und durch den Schnee am Eingang kam auch kaum Licht in diese.  
"Pikachu ~Ich weiß es nicht~", meinte Pikachu und senkte den Kopf ein wenig, "pika pikachu chu ~aber irgendwas müssen wir wohl machen und dort raus kommen wir wohl kaum mehr.~"  
Mauzi nickte und schritt an Pikachu vorbei weiter ins Innere der Höhle. "Gehen wir weiter und hoffen das beste? Was anderes bleibt uns wohl nicht übrig."  
"Pi pika ~Ja, lass uns gehen~", nickte Pikachu zustimmend und folgte Mauzi weiter in die Höhle hinein, auch wenn sie sich mehr voran tasten mussten, da es wirklich ziemlich dunkel war.  
Schweigend gingen sie den Höhlengang entlang in der Hoffnung irgendwo raus zu kommen, wo es nicht so dermaßen am schneien war. Allerdings, ob diese Dunkelheit in der Höhle wirklich besser war, da waren sie sich auch nicht wirklich sicher. Zumindest hatten sie sich nach einiger Zeit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und konnten wenigstens ein wenig in dem dunklen sehen.  
"Pikachu...?", fing Mauzi nach einer Weile des Anschweigens an, "tut mir Leid."  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Was meinst du, Mauzi?~", fragte Pikachu nach und blieb stehen, während er sich gegen die Höhlenwand lehnte. Sie waren schon so viel gelaufen, dass es langsam an den Kräften zerrte.  
Mauzi ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und seufzte kurz. "Wer weiß, ob du an Weihnachten bei deinen Freunden bist... Nur weil wir hier festsitzen."  
"Pika pikachu ~Das ist nicht deine Schuld~", sprach Pikachu und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, bevor er lächelte und zu ihm rüber ging, während er sich an Mauzi kuschelte, "pikachu chu pika pikachu ~du konntest doch nicht ahnen, dass sowas passiert und wir in dieser Gegend landen.~"  
"Manchmal glaube ich echt, du siehst in allen Pokémon nur das Gute, Pikachu", sah Mauzi ihn leicht lächelnd an, bevor er sich ebenfalls an ihn schmiegte.  
"Pikachu pika ~Kein Pokémon ist von Anfangan böse...~", sagte Pikachu ruhig.  
"Hrm... das denkst du", seufzte Mauzi, während er ein wenig in seinen Gedanken versank. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals ein nettes Pokémon war, weswegen er nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich zu Pikachu drehte, "ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, je gut gewesen zu sein."  
"Piii~", machte Pikachu und kuschelte sich nur weiter an Mauzi, "pika pi ~mir ist kalt.~"  
"Hm? Hier ist es wirklich ziemlich kalt... und die Kälte von dem Schnee draußen kommt ja auch noch hier rein", meinte Mauzi und sah das Mauspokémon sanft an, "wir sollten wohl weiter, oder Pikachu? Wir müssen einen Ausgang hier raus finden."  
"Pika ~Ja...~", nickte Pikachu und versuchte aufzustehen, allerdings verließen ihn seine Kräfte ziemlich schnell wieder, worauf er sich erneut an Mauzi kuschelte, "pikachu chu pika ~ich kann nicht... ich habe nicht die Kraft... noch weit... zu laufen...~"  
"Aber wir können nicht hier bleiben", murmelte Mauzi, sich ein wenig umblickend, kuschelte Pikachu dann aber doch ein wenig weiter.  
"Pikachu ~Kannst du... Hilfe suchen?~", fragte Pikachu kraftlos nach.  
"Ich kann dich doch nicht hier lassen, Pikachu!", schüttelte Mauzi den Kopf, während er das gelbe Pokémon weiter wärmte, "ruh dich was aus und dann gehen wir weiter. Ich halte dich warm."  
"Pi pika ~Danke... Mauzi~", sprach Pikachu noch mal kurz leise, bevor er an Mauzi gekuschelt leicht wegnickte.  
"Ich passe auf dich auf", murmelte Mauzi leise, während er Pikachu weiterhin kuschelte und somit warm hielt. Sie würden hier schon raus finden und sie würden es rechtzeitig schaffen.

Eine längere Zeit, in denen die zwei Pokémon sich gegenseitig warm hielten, verging, als Pikachu langsam wieder wach wurde, allerdings noch etwas bei Mauzi angekuschelt liegen blieb. "Pi~"  
"Pikachu? Du bist wach?", schaute Mauzi überrascht zu ihm, "geht es dir besser?"  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Ja, einigermaßen, aber es reicht erst mal~", lächelte Pikachu ihn ruhig an und nickte, "pika pikachu ~ist dir denn nicht kalt?~"  
"Ach was, kein Problem", winkte Mauzi ab, "außerdem hast du mich irgendwie auch warm gehalten."  
"Pikachu ~Wenn du meinst~", legte Pikachu leicht den Kopf schief und richtete sich auf, "pika pi kachu ~wollen wir weiter?~"  
"Ja, gehen wir ruhig", nickte Mauzi und stand ebenfalls auf, "wir müssen dich doch zu deinen Freunden bringen."  
"Pika pikachu ~Meinst du das jetzt wirklich so?~", schaute Pikachu ihn etwas skeptisch an, immerhin hatte er das von Mauzi schon öfters gehört und eigentlich hatte das Katzenpokémon immer etwas anderes vor.  
"Natürlich, du kannst mir vertrauen", sagte Mauzi und lächelte ihn ruhig an und dieses Mal war es ein ehrliches Lächeln und kein fieses Grinsen, "ich will, dass du an Weihnachten bei deinen Freunden bist."  
"Pikachu ~Danke, Mauzi~", sagte Pikachu lächelnd, "pi-chu pika pikachu ~aber du kommst auch mit und wir feiern zusammen Weihnachten.~"  
"Was?", schaute Mauzi verwundert drein, wurde aber von Pikachu nur angelächelt, bevor das Mauspokémon weiter die Höhle entlang ging, "das meinst du ernst, Pikachu?" Ihm langsam folgend stellte Mauzi diese Frage, da er nicht glauben konnte, dass Pikachu ihm wirklich vertraute.  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Ohne dich wäre ich eben sicher erfroren und du bist ein Freund und mit Freunden sollte man doch wohl feiern, oder?~", warf Pikachu einen kurzen Blick zurück, während er wartete, bis Mauzi aufgeschlossen hatte, damit sie zusammen weiter gehen konnten.  
"Freunde?", fragte Mauzi nach, "wir sind keine Freunde, Pikachu. Sobald wir hier raus sind, wird es wieder so sein wie früher."  
"Pikachu ~Wird es?~", fragte Pikachu ruhig lächelnd nach und ging einfach weiter den Gang entlang. Er war sich sicher, dass sich zwischen ihm und Mauzi etwas geändert hatte. Außerdem hatte er von Anfangan nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass Mauzi nur böse war.  
"Hä? Natürlich wird es das", antwortete Mauzi ein wenig verwirrt über diese Frage, allerdings musste er dann doch darüber nachdenken, was er da geantwortet hatte. Wird es das wirklich?  
"Pikachu pi pika ~Das glaube ich dir nicht, Mauzi~", sagte Pikachu ruhig weiter gehend.  
So wirklich sicher, was nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abenteuer hier werden würde, war sich Mauzi eigentlich ja auch nicht, weswegen er schweigend neben Pikachu weiter lief und sich einige Gedanken darüber machte. Irgendwie war er ziemlich durcheinander, was das ganze anging. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er nach diesem Abenteuer noch Pikachus Freund sein konnte, denn eigentlich waren sie doch Feinde, oder?  
"Pikaachu! ~Mauzi, Vorsicht!~"  
Den Aufschrei Pikachus gar nicht wirklich mitbekommend rannte er geradewegs gegen ein Schneppke welches vorher scheinbar geschlafen hatte und die beiden Pokémon nun nicht ganz freundlich anblickte. "Oh-oh... Sorry!"  
"Schneppke schnepp ~Ihr habt mich geweckt!~", sagte das Schneppke wütend und bereitete scheinbar eine Attacke vor.  
"Pikachu chuu ~Warte! Kannst du uns helfen, Schneppke?~", fragte Pikachu und schritt ein Stück näher neben Mauzi, "pikachu chu ~wir suchen einen Ausgang.~"  
"Schneppke ~Einen Ausgang?~", fragte Schneppke nach und unterbrach die Attacke, während es zwischen Pikachu und Mauzi hin und her sah, "schnepp schneppke ke ~ein Stück weiter geht es hier raus.~"  
"Danke, Schneppke", sagte Mauzi lächelnd, "sorry nochmal, dass ich dich geweckt habe."  
"Schneppke ~Schon gut, wenn ihr mich jetzt schlafen lasst~", meinte das Schneppke, gähnte kurz und schlief nach kurzem wieder ein.  
Pikachu und Mauzi blickten sich einen Moment etwas ratlos an, schritten dann aber leise an dem Schneppke vorbei weiter den Höhlengang entlang, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wirklich bald einen Ausgang fanden.  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Hoffentlich ist der nicht so weit~", meinte Pikachu unterwegs, "pikachu chu ~langsam mag ich keine kalten Gegenden mehr.~"  
"Hoffen wir, dass das Schneppke uns die Wahrheit gesagt hat", sagte Mauzi neben Pikachu herschreitend.  
"Pikachu pi-chu ~Hat es schon~", lächelte Pikachu ihn ruhig an, "pika pikachu chu ~du solltest mehr Vertrauen in andere Pokémon haben.~"  
"Das sagt sich so leicht, Pikachu", sagte Mauzi seufzend.  
"Pika pikachu chu pi ~Ich glaube aber, Schneppke hatte Recht. Da vorne scheint es raus zu gehen~", deutete Pikachu ein Stück weiter, wo ein Lichtschein in die Höhle kam.  
"Fragt sich nur, wo wir da raus kommen", murmelte Mauzi leicht nachdenklich und folgte Pikachu durch den Ausgang nach draußen, wo sie beide zuerst die Augen zusammen kniffen, um sich dann langsam an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen, bevor sie dann die Umgebung überblickten.  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Wo sind wir hier gelandet?~", fragte Pikachu verwirrt nach.  
"Ich... weiß es nicht, Pikachu", antwortete Mauzi und schaute sich weiter ein wenig um, "ich habe diese Gegend hier noch nie gesehen, soweit ich weiß."  
"Pika pikachu ~Ich auch nicht. Hier waren wir noch nicht~", sagte Pikachu, "pi pika pikachu ~aber wenigstens schneit es nicht mehr und der Schnee ist auch nicht wirklich hoch, der hier liegt.~"  
"Zum Glück, aber was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mauzi nach, "wie finden wir die anderen?"  
"Pikachu ~Ich habe keine Ahnung~", seufzte Pikachu, "pika pi pikachu ~wie lange sind wir eigentlich in dieser Höhle gewesen?~"  
"Hm, auf jeden Fall scheint schon Morgen zu sein, sonst wäre es nicht so hell", meinte Mauzi und drehte sich zu Pikachu um, "warum bist du so bedrückt?"  
"Pika pi pikachu ~Ach... ich will nur zurück zu meinen Freunden...~", sagte Pikachu seufzend, schüttelte sich dann aber und sah ernst zu Mauzi, "pika pikachu ~wir müssen weiter und gucken, dass wir sie finden.~"  
"Das wird schon, Pikachu", sprach Mauzi ihm gut zu, lächelte dann aber, "ja, lass uns weiter. Wir finden sie und es wird noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest werden."  
Pikachu nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Pikachu ~Ja, gehen wir.~"  
"So kenne ich dich, Pikachu", nickte Mauzi und lächelte ihn an, "betrübt sein passt nicht zu dir."  
Sie schritten wieder weiter durch den leichten Schnee, der noch liegen geblieben war und machten sich wieder auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden. Einige Zeit liefen sie durch den Schnee, der allerdings in der Gegend nicht so hoch war, wie vor dieser Höhle, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie wohl schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen waren und so eisig kalt war es auch nicht mehr.  
"Pika pikachu ~Mauzi, guck mal!~", deutete Pikachu nach einer Weile in die Luft, worauf Mauzi ebenfalls aufsah und das fliegende Pokémon erblickte.  
"Was ist denn genau?", fragte Mauzi verwundert nach.  
"Pikachu pi pika ~Das ist Ashs Staraptor!~", sagte Pikachu und rief zu diesem hoch.  
"Ach ja, stimmt", sagte Mauzi, nachdem er es ebenfalls erkannt hatte, "ist doch was, dann sind die bestimmt hier irgendwo."  
"Pikachu ~Bestimmt, komm mit!~", sagte Pikachu und rannte Staraptor nach, welches in der Luft die Richtung änderte, als es Pikachu und Mauzi gesehen hatte.  
"Hey, warte Pikachu!", rief Mauzi und rannte Pikachu nach, "renn doch nicht so plötzlich los!"  
Kurz stoppte Pikachu und wartete auf Mauzi, bevor er mit ihm weiter rannte. "Pika pikachu chu ~'Tschuldigung, Mauzi. War keine Absicht.~"  
Sie rannten dann gemeinsam weiter, Staraptor immer im Blick behaltend, bis sie nach einiger Zeit hinter Staraptor bei Ash, Lucia und Rocko ankamen.  
Mauzi blickte Pikachu nach, welches fröhlich Ash in die Arme hüpfte, so wie es das meist nach einer kurzen - oder langen - Trennung tat.  
"Pika pi~", machte Pikachu fröhlich.  
"Alles okay bei dir, Pikachu?", schaute Ash seinen besten Freund an.  
"Pika! ~Ja!~", nickte Pikachu, "pika pi-chu ~dank Mauzi.~"  
"Jetzt, wo wir Pikachu gefunden haben, können wir dann wohl?", schaute Lucia fragend auf, "immerhin ist heute Weihnachten."  
"Die anderen müssten eh schon auf uns warten", meinte Rocko, "gehen wir."  
"Ja, dann lass uns feiern gehen, nicht, Pikachu?", sah Ash fragend zu seinem Kumpel.  
"Pika!", nickte Pikachu, sprang dann aber auf den Boden und griff nach Mauzis Pfote, um ihn mit zu ziehen, "pikachu chu pika ~du kommst aber mit uns, Mauzi.~"  
"Was?", schaute Mauzi fragend zu Pikachu, bevor er zu den Menschen aufblickte, die ihn und Pikachu etwas verwundert ansahen, "ährem...?"  
"Was ist, Pikachu?", sah Ash fragend zu ihm.  
"Es will, dass ich mit euch komme", sagte Mauzi erklärend und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
"Pikachu ~Genau!~", sagte Pikachu nickend und schaute zu seinem Trainer auf, "pika pi!"  
"Ach, was solls, immerhin ist Weihnachten", sagte Ash und sah zu Mauzi runter, "du hast doch keine miesen Tricks vor, oder?"  
"Nein", schüttelte Mauzi den Kopf, "ihr könnt mir vertrauen."  
"Pikachu scheint dir ja zu vertrauen", meinte Ash und sah zu Pikachu runter, "na okay, dann gehen wir jetzt aber."  
"Pika ~Ja~", nickte Pikachu und schritt wieder weiter neben Mauzi her. Irgendwie hatte er gerade das Gefühl, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest das schönste sein würde, was er je erlebt hatte.  
"Danke, Pikachu", flüsterte Mauzi ihm unterwegs zu, "danke, dass du mich mitfeiern lässt und frohe Weihnachten, Pikachu."  
"Pikachu pi pika pikachu ~Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Mauzi~", lächelte Pikachu ihn an und drückte dessen Pfote ganz lieb, "pika pi pikachu chupi ~ich hoffe, dass dein erstes richtiges Weihnachtsfest dein bestes Fest wird.~"  
"Es könnte gar nicht besser sein, Pikachu", flüsterte Mauzi ihm lächelnd zu, während er ebenfalls Pikachus Pfote drückte.


End file.
